Juste Harry et Ron
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Parfois la jalousie nous ronge. Et elle est cruelle quand l'objet du désir ne s'en doute pas. C'est juste l'histoire d'un amour interdit. Car qui a-t-il de plus interdit qu'aimer son meilleur ami ?


**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Juste Harry et Ron

**Couple** : Harry / Ron

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Romance/Général

**Résumé** : Parfois la jalousie nous ronge. Et elle est cruelle quand l'objet du désir ne s'en doute pas. C'est juste l'histoire d'un amour interdit. Car qu'y a-t-il de plus interdit qu'aimer son meilleur ami ?

**Disclaime**r : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Mais qui sait, un jour, je m'appellerai peut-être JKR :p

**Béta****correctrice** : Vivi64

**Particularité** : Cet OS est né d'une envie soudaine d'écrire hier soir un Ron/Harry. Ne me demandez d'où vient cette envie bizarre, je ne sais pas moi-même. Toujours est-il que j'ai écrit jusqu'à tard hier soir et aujourd'hui au matin.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>**d'auteure** : J'espère que ce texte sans prétention vous plaira. J'ai tenté de suivre un maximum le fil conducteur de JKR, tout en insérant mon histoire. Si j'ai réussi, tant mieux, si j'ai raté, tant pis. ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Remerciement** : A Caci pour le résumé. (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Je revenais de ma filature de Malfoy et j'avais déjà peur de voir Hermione et Ron installés dans la salle commune, attendant mon retour afin de me réprimander et de me traiter de parano. Mais je ne l'étais pas, je sentais au fond de moi que Malfoy préparait quelque chose.

Soufflant, je décidai de tenter de rester sous la cape et d'attendre qu'un Gryffondor entre ou sorte, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue, vu que l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée.

Mes pas me dirigèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame et j'attendis. Peut-être trop longtemps, ou pas assez, mais je vis le préfet en chef, qui, j'avais eu de la chance, était de corvée de ronde aujourd'hui. Il passa l'entrée de la salle commune et je me faufilai juste à temps.

Je pus me rendre compte que j'avais eu raison. Hermione dormait à moitié sur Ron et ce dernier regardait étrangement dans ma direction… alors que le préfet était à quelques mètres de moi. Je déglutis et sans faire de bruit, je pris la direction du dortoir. J'ouvris la porte, en essayant d'être discret, et une fois à l'intérieur je me ruai vers mon lit et fermai mes tentures. Si j'avais le temps de mettre mon pyjama, je pourrais mentir en disant que j'étais ici depuis un long moment déjà.

Une fois en tenue, je me glissai sous ma couette et fermai les yeux. Je sentais au fond de moi que Ron n'allait pas tarder. Il était de moins en moins content que je continue d'être « obsédé » par la fouine. Il voulait que j'arrête et que je recommence à faire attention à Hermione et lui.

Soupirant, sachant qu'ils avaient raison en un sens, que je les mettais de côté pour surveiller l'autre Serpentard. Mais pourquoi ne m'aidaient-ils pas au lieu de m'en empêcher ?

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je tentai de me détendre et de faire l'endormi. Je me mis en boule, dormant le plus souvent comme ça. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que j'entende les tentures de mon baldaquin être froissées et ouvertes. Je commençais à ne pas « aimer » ne pas voir, mais si je voulais jouer la comédie et mentir, je devais garder les yeux fermés.

- Harry, murmura Ron.

Son souffle balaya mon visage.

- Harry, ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je sais que tu viens de rentrer.

Soufflant et ne sachant pas lui mentir comme je l'aurais voulu, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai histoire de m'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

- Viens, histoire que je puisse lancer un Silencio, dis-je.

Il grimpa sur mon lit et sans attendre, je lançai le sort de silence sur mes tentures.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il fut devant moi, la main retenant mon menton. Son regard était… si différent des autres fois que j'eus peur tout à coup.

De quoi, je ne savais pas à vrai dire. Mais le Ron qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas mon meilleur ami.

- Je n'en peux plus que tu nous mentes Harry. As-tu si peu d'estime pour nous faire souffrir de la sorte ?

Sa phrase avait été murmurée, malgré le sort de silence lancé. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait parler plus fort, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de l'entendre me crier dessus.

Déglutissant et tentant d'échapper à sa prise, sans y parvenir, je répondis :

- Je ne vous mens pas et j'ai de l'estime pour vous. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

- On ne passe même plus de temps ensemble Harry !

Je baissai la tête, honteux tout à coup de l'entendre une fois de plus. Cependant, Ron me la releva :

- Dis-moi la vérité Harry… entretiens-tu une relation avec la fouine ?

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par « relation », je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas…

Je vis ses lèvres sourire, puis la tristesse prit part de lui. Il me murmura :

- Tu sais Harry, depuis quelques temps je suis amoureux de quelqu'un… et le comportement que tu as ressemble à ce que j'ai envie de faire envers ce… cette personne. Alors là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'aimerais savoir la vérité. Sors-tu avec Malfoy ?

Sortir ? Comme… sortir ensemble ? Être en « couple » ?

Merlin, Ron était malade !

- Euh… Ron, je pense qu'on devrait te conduire à l'infirmerie. Tu dois être malade, dis-je en m'inquiétant.

J'aurais vraiment cru qu'il se serait levé du lit et que nous serions partis ensemble… vraiment.

Pas qu'il me plaquerait au lit, tenant mes poignets, qu'il ancrerait son regard au mien et me dirait :

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Il t'a embrassé ? Mordillé le lobe de l'oreille, touché le sexe ?

J'étais bluffé et… inquiet une fois de plus. Là, devant moi au plutôt au-dessus de moi, se tenait un Ron devenu fou.

- Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends, me dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Ca me rend fou de ne pas savoir et de vous imaginer. Que tu me mentes… sur ça.

- Ron, je ne mens pas, murmurai-je.

Je vis ses yeux se fermer quelques secondes.

- Vous vous aimez c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas juste du sexe !

Aimer ? Sexe ?

Mais par toutes les horreurs, jamais je n'aimerai Malfoy, Ron débloquait !

- Arrête maintenant ! Dis-je plus fortement.

Il s'enleva de dessus moi et sans plus un mot ni un regard, il partit dans son lit.

**POV Ron**

Je mangeais, sans entrain. Harry n'était pas là et Malfoy non plus. Là, ça en devenait risible. Nous prenaient-ils, Hermione et moi, pour des imbéciles ? Le soir, et maintenant la journée.

- Ron…

Je tournai la tête sur la droite et vis le regard triste d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas aveugle et elle voyait bien que plus le temps passait, plus… je changeais.

- Ca va… c'est Harry, dis-je comme si tout s'expliquait.

Je repris ensuite la tâche de manger le contenu de mon assiette, ne désirant pas recevoir une beuglante parce que ma sœur écrirait à ma mère que je ne me nourrissais plus. J'avais déjà reçu l'humiliation de ce type de courrier, je n'avais plus envie de retenter l'expérience.

L'heure du repas arriva à son terme et sans attendre mes amis, je pris la fuite vers les étages supérieurs. Une fois dans un endroit que je pensais désert, je m'engouffrai dans une salle de classe vide à cette heure, m'aidant de ma baguette, et allai me poster au fond, entre deux étagères.

Là, je me mis à regarder devant moi, laissant couler mes larmes.

J'étais amer et déçu, triste et le cœur en miettes. Mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement la personne qui avait attiré mon attention, me trompait avec notre ennemi.

Je rabattis mes jambes contre mon torse et posai ma tête entre mes genoux, perdu. Je ne savais déjà pas comment aborder ce sentiment nouveau mais si fort pour lui, et lui, il s'éloignait de moi et couchait avec un autre. Je me sentais… trahi au-delà des mots.

Je n'aurais pas osé croire qu'il serait avec moi de cette manière, évitant moi-même de penser à lui comme ça. C'était plus profond que ça. L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser sa tête, l'envie d'enlacer nos doigts et de dormir ensemble. L'envie de rire avec lui et juste lui, de plonger mon regard dans le sien… ne voir que lui et ne penser à rien d'autre. Pas de guerre, de sœur, d'Hermione et de cours. Pas de Malfoy.

Juste lui et moi, juste Harry et Ron.

La pression sur mon cœur se fit plus forte et des sanglots secouèrent mon corps. Me sachant seul, je me laissais aller et pleurais comme étant enfant dans les jupes de ma mère. Je pleurais comme un enfant ou peut-être un homme.

Je pleurais sur mon amitié perdue et un amour encore plus impossible. Je pleurais sur cette saleté de sentiment qui me hantait depuis je ne savais plus combien de temps.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit revenir au présent et un regard émeraude fit faire un raté à mon cœur.

- Je t'ai cherché sur la carte. Je suis désolé Ron…

Je le regardais, comme si c'était une apparition pour me faire souffrir encore plus. Sans plus attendre, je me relevai et il en fit de même. Je le vis clairement vouloir parler, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter. Pas là, je ne voulais pas entendre ses mensonges… encore une fois.

- Tu sais Harry, moi aussi je sais te mentir, dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Mais je te…

Je plaçai mon doigt sur sa bouche et dis, d'une voix basse, et plus sincère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été :

- Alors, je vais te mentir à mon tour. Je t'aime Harry, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et tu me tues, à petit feu.

Je pus voir le choc dans ses yeux mais je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi seul. Je retirai donc mon doigt et murmurai :

- Je mens aussi bien que toi, hein ?

Sans attendre, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et quittai la pièce. Étrangement, mon cœur était léger et ma tête lourde. J'avais aussi un besoin imminent de me reposer et de ne surtout pas regretter mon geste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Quelques mois plus tard)_

Demain, on célébrait le mariage de mon frère, et moi je voulais qu'on m'enterre. Cette année, j'avais tenté de me mentir à moi-même en sortant avec Lavande, j'avais aussi tenté d'éloigner Hermione. Parce que même si j'étais aveugle pour beaucoup de choses, je ne l'avais pas été envers elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que je l'aimais lui et pas elle.

Lui qui embrassait ma sœur en cet instant. Pas moi, mais elle, Ginny.

Je tournai les talons et sortis dehors, aider ma famille à monter le chapiteau.

Harry avait oublié ce moment entre nous, mes mensonges véridiques et mon baiser, je ne pouvais que le laisser faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Quelques mois plus tard)_

Je l'avais fait ! J'avais détruit cette chose. Cette chose du mal qui m'avait montré mes amis ensemble, s'aimant. Je n'avais pas pu supporter leur vue, alors que je rêvais de prendre la place d'Hermione, voire même de Ginny.

Harry avait-il compris au moment où la rage était montée, où j'avais brandi l'épée qui avait même failli me le prendre quelques minutes auparavant. J'en tremblais encore, là, de cette presque noyade. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il aurait pu mourir sans mon arrivée, sans ce déluminateur légué par Dumbledore.

Avait-il vu mes sentiments pour Harry ?

Parce que c'était ces derniers qui m'avaient guidé ici. Mon envie de savoir s'il allait bien, de le voir et le tenir dans mes bras avait créé cette lumière qui m'avait transporté ici.

Je posai mon regard sur mon ami, au sol, soulagé. Là, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il se relève et m'embrasse. Tout, même mon âme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Lors de la bataille finale)_

Mon souffle était bloqué. Quoi ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et pourtant, je le voyais descendre les marches, allant vers sa mort. Et il m'avait annoncé ça comme ça, vu que d'après Hermione, elle s'en doutait déjà.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas mieux réfléchi !

J'étais tétanisé, là, sur les marches à moitié détruites, alors qu'une guerre était en « pause » dehors. Je voyais l'homme que j'aimais s'éloigner vers sa mort…

- Harry, murmurai-je.

- Oh Ron !

Hermione me sauta dans les bras et pleura. Moi, je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J'aurais pu survivre à tout, même à l'amour d'Harry pour ma sœur, mais pas à sa mort. J'étais convaincu qu'il gagnerait… il le devait, mais à pas à ce prix, au prix de sa vie.

Je sentis bien vite mon cœur geler et sans délicatesse, j'écartai Hermione de moi et me mis à courir. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de toute ma foutue vie merdique. Là, j'avais l'impression de glisser sur les marches en pierre.

Je le vis bientôt au loin, mais il était déjà prêt à sortir.

- HARRY ! Criai-je.

Il se retourna et cela me laissa le temps de le rejoindre. Une fois près de lui, mon cerveau travailla comme jamais. J'analysai ce qui nous entourait et sans comprendre moi-même ce qui me dirigeait, je nous entrainai dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

- Harry… je… je

- Tout va bien aller Ron, je dois le faire, me dit-il avec le sourire.

Merde !

Devenait-il fou ?

Était-il aveugle ?

Rien n'ira mieux s'il mourrait.

Je me plaquai contre lui et sans réfléchir, le désirant, je posai ma bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassai désespérément. Je me l'appropriais lui et sa bouche, sa langue et son goût. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais arrivé à caresser sa langue de la mienne, à aspirer son air et lui le mien, mais le fait était là, nous nous embrassions… ou plutôt je l'embrassais et il se laissait faire.

Mais tout prit fin au moment où mon corps se figea et où je vis, impuissant, _mon_ Harry me sourire avant de prendre la fuite, sans un regard en arrière. Je ne savais pas si c'était le Stupéfix qu'il m'avait lancé qui créait ça en moi, mais j'avais la sensation que mon cœur avait cessé de battre.

Comment en être autrement, alors que l'homme que vous aimez allait mourir ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Quelques heures plus tard)_

Pleurer, hurler, sourire, fermer les yeux et ne plus rien voir. Ne plus voir que même si Harry était vivant, il embrassait ma sœur… ne plus voir qu'Hermione me regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux… et ne plus voir le reste de ma famille pleurer Fred.

Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir.

Ni colère, ni déception, ni amertume et ni amour. Je voulais devenir le Ron d'avant. Insouciant, aimant les filles, le meilleur ami d'Harry. Juste ça. Et non ce héros de guerre, ce garçon plus stratège que je ne l'aurais cru, le frère de ma sœur.

Secouant la tête, je fis malgré tout comme tout le monde, et souris tout en serrant les gens vivants dans mes bras et en ayant les morts en tête.

Je devais à présent oublier… sans vraiment le vouloir, ainsi que garder cet unique baiser passionné en tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Un an et demi plus tard)_

Je m'étais éloigné de la famille, un moment. Surtout après cette nouvelle. Celle qui me faisait mal, malgré le fait qu'elle rendait heureuse ma sœur et Harry.

Harry…

Ce garçon distant depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et depuis, il avait entrepris des études d'Auror. Moi, je n'avais pas eu le courage de le suivre. Pas alors qu'il coulait le parfait amour avec ma sœur.

Je pris place au sol, sur l'herbe de cette prairie et m'allongeai. Mon regard se porta sur le ciel devenant sombre et je fermai les yeux. Si je les ouvrais de nouveau en le souhaitant assez fort, peut-être que tout cesserait. Ma tristesse, mon amour enfoui au plus profond de moi, ses yeux me hantant, son corps inerte et cru sans vie. Les baisers d'Hermione et ses pleurs. Ceux qui avaient suivi notre rupture rapide.

Je n'aurais pas pu continuer avec elle alors que je ne ressentais pas un tiers du quart de ce que j'éprouvais pour Harry.

**POV Harry**

Je soufflai et continuai d'écouter la famille Weasley discuter, alors que je mourrais d'envie de sortir et de le chercher.

Ce que je pus faire, une demi-heure plus tard.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et sortis dehors. Il faisait à présent nuit et je n'avais aucune idée où le chercher. Il pouvait être n'importe où ici ou ailleurs. Je tentai tout de même ma chance et après un bon trois quarts d'heures d'errance, je l'aperçus enfin.

Son pull bleu ressortait du décor.

Je m'approchai de lui et sans parler, je m'allongeai. Je portai ensuite mon regard sur le ciel à présent étoilé et soufflai.

Mon cœur battait la chamade sans savoir pourquoi. Ou peut-être le savais-je. Parce que je n'avais pas oublié, rien.

Que ce soit cette sixième année et son « mensonge », notre septième année et son déluminateur. Son retour, mon sauvetage, et sa haine au moment de détruire l'horcruxe. Ou son baiser, notre baiser…

Il ne savait même pas qu'après ce dernier, j'avais eu plus de mal à aligner les pas vers ma mort certaine. Que j'avais eu les larmes qui avaient coulé au souvenir de ses yeux…

- Ca va ?

Je m'en voulus pour cette question des plus idiotes alors que je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Comment l'être alors que sa sœur venait d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et que de par ce fait, elle avait réussi à me forcer à l'épouser. Bon, elle avait omis de dire « le côté forcé » mais cela avait été le cas. D'ailleurs, entre elle et moi, ça allait de moins en moins bien.

- Moi non, avouai-je après son silence.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait déjà. Je m'en voulus de le faire souffrir, parce qu'il souffrait. Là, son visage ne montrait que de la tristesse et de la résignation.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que j'en ressentais le besoin.

- Bien.

Je me remis sur le dos, et, timidement, cherchai sa main. Une fois trouvée, j'entrelaçai nos doigts. Les siens étaient froids comparé aux miens. Mais ils étaient doux et…

Les larmes coulèrent.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas eu envie de faire ce geste, le peu de fois où je l'avais revu après la guerre ?

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les miens et j'entendis faiblement :

- Merci…

- De rien, dis-je en avant de laisser un sanglot m'échapper.

Je fondis en larmes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, alors qu'une petite voix me murmurait que c'était juste la vérité qui éclatait au grand jour.

Je sentis ses bras me rapprocher de lui, alors que moi, je ne voulais plus cesser de pleurer si cela signifiait qu'il me tienne. J'avais fermé les yeux trop longtemps sur cette chose pour lui et là, alors que ma vie allait être toute tracée, je ne pouvais que regretter.

- Je regrette tellement, murmurai-je en frottant mes yeux sur son pull.

Je sentis sa main soulever mon menton et ses yeux humides s'ancrèrent aux miens. Ma respiration devint plus rapide, mon cœur prit une cadence plus élevée. Là, j'en mourais d'envie.

Et je le fis, en fermant les yeux. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et touchai ses lèvres des miennes. Je pus entendre un hoquet de surprise, mais je n'en fis pas cas et commençai à mouvoir ma bouche contre la sienne. Bientôt ma langue se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre la sienne et là, le temps cessa d'avoir son importance.

Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais, même en ce jour de bataille finale. Peut-être parce que là, je le désirais aussi. Peut-être parce que là, en cet instant et ici même, je m'avouais ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

Et le baiser s'enflamma, s'intensifia et j'avais à peine le temps de reculer pour respirer avant de nouveau attaquer sa bouche, alors que ses mains caressaient mon corps. Ce corps qui m'apparaissait comme nouveau.

Je ressentais des milliers de sensations jamais ressenties avec Ginny, je ressentais une vague de chaleur m'emporter et je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce bien mon corps ? Contre le sien ?

- Harry… je t'aime…

Je fermai les yeux encore plus et l'embrassai avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Et le cœur prêt à exploser ma cage thoracique quelques minutes plus tard, je cessai le baiser et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je peinai à respirer correctement, mais je réussis à souffler :

- Moi aussi Ron… moi aussi…

Le bruit d'un sanglot déchira l'air, et d'après moi, il ne venait pas de Ron, ni de moi-même. Je redressai la tête et vis Ginny, là… à quelques mètres.

**.**

**.**

Je pense que là, j'aurais dû réfléchir, agir différemment. Surtout avec le recul. Je n'aurais pas dû courir après Ginny et dire ces trois mots remplis de mensonge. Ceux que j'avais dit dans le but ultime que Ginny ait moins mal sur le moment.

Cela fait presque trois ans aujourd'hui que c'est arrivé. Que je l'ai embrassé… aimé. Et presqu'autant de temps qu'il a disparu, sans laisser de trace.

Je suis devenu entre temps papa, et marié à la sœur de l'homme que j'aime. Ma vie est grise, alors qu'elle aurait pu être remplie de rires autres que ceux de ma fille.

Là, je suis en train de me promener dans les rues de Londres, en quête de fuite. Fuir ma vie actuelle pour celle que j'aurais voulue, fuir cette femme autoritaire qui ne me laisse plus respirer de peur que je ne la trompe. Fuir cette fille ressemblant trop à lui. Les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus…

En Lisa, je ne vois pas sa mère, mais ce fugitif qui ne m'a même pas laissé m'expliquer.

Tout à mes pensées, je me fais bousculer par un livreur les bras chargés de caisses en tout genre. J'ai une douleur dans l'épaule mais voyant que l'une des caisses va tomber, je la prends. Une tête dépasse alors et là…

- Harry ?

Je ne réponds rien, et le regarde… enfin. Je peux entendre la caisse que je tenais dans les mains tomber au sol, je peux aussi voir mes mains libres enlever celles qu'il tient.

Et enfin, sans penser aux conséquences, je l'embrasse en le collant au mur.

Je respire enfin, alors que je suis privé d'air, je me sens vivant alors que je peux désormais mourir en paix. Je l'ai revu, sain et sauf et le bonheur : il m'embrasse et me retient contre lui.

Je ne veux plus regretter le passé, et là, ici et maintenant, j'entrevois un futur heureux.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors <strong>**voilà, ****cet ****Os ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __12 __pages __et __3.825 __mots._

**J'espère du fond du cœur que cette histoire vous a plu un minimum. **

**Je ****sais ****que ****beaucoup ****de ****chose ****sont ****laissée****s ****à ****l'imagination ****des ****lecteurs, ****et ****c'est ****fait ****exprès.** :p

**Ce ****serait ****sympa ****que ****vous ****me ****disiez ****en ****review ****comment ****vous ****voyez ****les ****choses ****après ****ce ****baiser.**

**Bon, je vous laisse…**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os __publié __corrigé __le __17 __octobre __2011_


End file.
